gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle/A Taste of Fame
This is the sixth restaurant in Emily's Message in a Bottle. Level 41 - Welcome to the Vineyard! After the mud and fleas at the farm, there’s nothing as refreshing as the vineyards. *Emily and Edward enter the vineyard. *Vinicio: Welcome to my humble little vineyard. *Vinicio: What do you think? *Emily: It's beautiful, Uncle Vinicio. *Bianca: Ahem! *Vinicio: Oh! *Vinicio: This is my wife, Bianca, and my son Vinicio Jr. *Bianca gave a kiss to Emily and Edward. *Edward and Vinicio Jr. gave a hug. *Vinicio Jr. gave Emily a hug. *Edward: My goodness, ho Vinicio Jr. has grown! *Emily: Where are Leonardo and Gavino? *Bianca: Our older boys are away at school - they send their best wishes. *Emily: Oh, too bad. I was hoping I could meet all my cousins. *Edward: Well, perhaps they could come to the reunion! *Edward: It's er… back on, you know. *Vinicio: Make yourself at home while we tend to our customers. *Emily: For me - making myself at home means jumping in to help. *Bianca is entertainer, Vinicio Jr is the cleaner, Edward leaves the vineyard and Vinicio goes to restocking. Afterward *Emily: Your vineyard is SO amazing. *Emily: I'd love to live like this one day. *Bianca: Mmm. Be careful what you wish for... *Bianca: ...all that glitters is not gold. *Vinicio: OH, Bianca, dear... *Vinicio Jr and Paige leave the vineyard. *Vinicio: Are you drinking wine from the Galucci's vineyard again? *Vinicio: What will our customers think? *Bianca: Hopefully, they'll think better than to buy our wine. *Vinicio: That WINE paid for those designer shoes you're wearing. *Bianca: It tastes like them, too. *Bianca pours the wine into the glass. *Vinicio: We'll talk about this LATER. *Vinicio leaves the vineyard. Level 42 - Faraway Offspring Vinicio and Bianca stay together at the vineyard, but not for the same reasons… *Emily and Paige enter the vineyard. *Bianca: Ciao! You must be Paige. *Bianca: Well, you can call me 'Auntie Bianca'. *Bianca: I always wanted a girl... *Emily: Three boys, that sounds like a handful. *Bianca: Well, we're down to just the one now. *Bianca: And if Vinnie Jr. is anything like his brothers... *Bianca: ...he'll leave to pursue his music the second he turns eighteen... *Emily: It must be hard to see them leave the rest. *Bianca: Not at all. *Bianca: Come with your Auntie Bianca, sweetheart! *Paige follows Bianca. *Paige: Mommy, mommy, look at this! It's so pretty! *Emily: Sure, honey, I'll be there in just a minute! *Bianca and Paige leave the vineyard. During the level *Emily looks after Paige! Afterward *Bianca: Glass of wine? *Emily: I'd love some. *Bianca gets glass of wine. *Bianca: So, how long have you been married now? *Emily: Almost five years... You? *Bianca: Twenty-four. *Bianca: Should Vinicio Jr. go away to study magic as I hope, we won't make twenty five. *Bianca: Vinicio wants him to take over the vineyard, however. *Bianca: If he does, my life will be here, with him. *Emily: Would you really stay here all that time if you're not happy? *Bianca: My children make me happy... *Bianca: ...and money makes Vinicio happy... *Bianca: ...so you see, we both have something that keeps us here. *Emily drinks wine. *Bianca: .. Told you, tastes like shoes. Level 43 - The Heir Will Vinicio Jr. take over the vineyard? For now, let’s help him find some grapes! *While they're working, Bianca enters the vineyard. *Bianca: Vinicio, I need to talk to you. *Vinicio: Junior! Look how many of the good grapes you have in there! *Vinicio Jr.: Poppa- *Vinicio: Do you want us to go broke!? *Bianca: Enough, Vinicio. *Vinicio: He needs to know these things! *Bianca: What does it matter - he's going to be a musician! *Vinicio: PLEASE. Not now, Bianca! *Bianca: You don't have to shout at me, VINI! *Vinicio: I'm not shouting. I'M ITALIAN! *Vinicio: Your son is about to waste an entire crap of the good grapes! During the level *Emily finds the wine grapes! Afterward *Emily, Vinicio Jr and Paige are dancing in the wine! *Emily: Oh my, gosh! This is SO much fun! *Edward: Brings back memories. *Vinicio Jr]: Dancing makes the wine tastes better - watch. *Vinicio enters the vineyard to see Wine. *Vinicio: Why aren't these grapes in the auto-presser? *Vinicio Jr steps off the wine. *Edward: Auto-presser? I thought you did everything my hand... Er, foot. *Vinicio Jr: No, that's just a story for the label on the bottle. *Vinicio Jr: We do things by machine, now. *Vinicio Jr: Poppa was able to lay off most of out staff, weren't you Grappa? *Vinicio: No one complained when we went to Fiji last year... *Vinicio Jr: No - but their certainly complain when they drink the cheap wine we make! *Vinicio Jr leaves the vineyard. Level 44 - Liquid Gold Wealth doesn’t come for free… does it? *Edward goes to Vinicio. *Edward: Wine not up to your usual standards? *Vinicio: No, it's not. *Vinicio: It's up to JUNIOR'S standards. *Vinicio: The boy thinks money grows on trees. *Edward: Vinicio... Remember when we were young? *Edward: You used to talk endlessly about how 'wine was food for the soul'. *Vinicio: Boy, we WERE young, weren't we? *Vinicio: And poor... *Edward: You loved your work. *Vinicio: I still do! I love it even more now that it's made me rich. *Edward: Vinicio... The reunion... It would mean so much to us- *Vinicio: Pfft! Not now, Edward! *VInicio: Come, let's take a ride in my new sports car. *Edward: A new car? How many have you got? *Vinicio: Ha! Just wait until you see my yacht. *Edward: Oh, boy! He may have forgotten where he came from... *Vinicio leaves the vineyard. *Edward: ...but my brother sure is successful. *Edward: I've GOT TO find a way to impress Poppa before the reunion... *Edward leaves the vineyard and Emily goes back to work. Afterward *Evelyn, Patrick and Paige enter the vineyard. *Patrick quickly gave Emily a hug. Evelyn gave a kiss to Edward. *Evelyn: Vinicio, the pictures don't do this place justice. *Evelyn: Ooh, to live in a vineyard! *Vinicio: Well, funny you should say that - our neighbors are actually selling their vineyard! *Bianca: Vinicio, I don't think they're- *Vinicio: Only one and a half million! *Evelyn: Ha! Is that all? *Evelyn: As much as I'd love to, I think we'll stay in Snuggford… *Evelyn: ...where the property values are more in line with our next egg. *Evelyn: Besides! I'd miss this little one... *Evelyn: ...as well as any BROTHERS or SISTERS who might come along. Level 45 - A Thirsty Stranger Can you tell the difference between a good wine and a bad one? *Vittorio enters the vineyard. *Vito: Pardon me - have you seen my friend Balky? *Vinicio Jr: What does he look like? *Vito: Well... He's tall... Has extremely long ears... *Vito: ...and usually carries a lot of mail around. *Vinicio Jr: Can't say I have... *Vinicio Jr.: … Care for some wine? *Vito: Well - I am very thirsty... *Vito: ...but I hear you wine tastes like cooking vinegar. *Vinicio Jr: Here's some of the good stuff - I made it with my aunt and uncle. *Vinicio Jr. pours some wine and gives to Vittorio. *Vito drinks the wine. *Vito: That was delicious! *Vinicio takes the wine. *Vinicio: THAT will be ten dollars. *Vito: Don't have ten. Would you take five? *Vinicio: Ugh, fine. *Vito: Can I borrow five bucks? Afterward *Vinicio Jr: Did you really like our wine? *Vinicio: OF course he did - it was free... For HIM. *Vito: No, that's not it... *Vinicio: And YOU! You'll never learn to run a successful business, will you? *Vinicio Jr: Successful? Poppa, people think our wine tastes like dishwater! *Vinicio: It's what pays the bills! *Vito: It wasn't the rules of oak... Or the peppercorns... *Vinicio Jr: I don't care about money! *Vinicio: That's because you've never had to worry about it! *Vinicio Jr goes away from her father. *Vinicio: Where are you going? *Vinicio Jr: Away from YOU! *Vinicio Jr goes away. *Bianca: Idiota! *Bianca leaves to get Vinicio Jr. *Vinicio: Oh, yeah! Well, two can play at the game! *Vinicio leaves the vineyard. *Vito: LOVE! That's it - it was made with love! *Vito: ...Hello? Level 46 - A Silver Lining Help the brothers make good wine again, the old fashioned way… Will it make up for years of neglect? *Vinicio: Lousy grifter... *Vinicio gets the red grape to the bucket. *Edward enters the vineyard. *Edward: Vinicio... *Vinicio: Can't talk right now, Edward - busy. *Edward touches Vinicio while he's busy. *Edward: I thought you did this my machine? *Vinicio: Yes, well... *Vinicio: ...I'm a hack, remember? *Vinicio: … What did you spend YOUR dollar on, Edward? *Edward: Me? *Edward: Oh... Well... I can't actually remember. *Vinicio: I bought a presser and a few grapes... *Vinicio: ...and out of that, came all of this. *Vinicio: Somehow, I still lost more than I gained. *Vinicio: Ready for this? *Vinicio gets into the bucket, and so does Edward. *Vinicio: One... *Edward: ...two... *Vinicio and Edward: ...three! *They're dancing in the wine; suddenly, Edward fell into the bucket! *Vinicio fell into the bucket too! *Vinicio: I'm sure we'll get the hang of it again, soon. *Emily enters the vineyard. *Vinicio: Emily - we're gonna need some high quality grapes! *Vinicio: Be a dear and bring them here, eh? *Now they dance. During the level *Emily takes the grapes to the Napoli brothers! Afterward *They dance all night. *Vinicio: Hee hee! Watch this, Eduardo! *Vinicio: If you were not so sweet - *Vinicio: I'd not be so in love with you! *Vinicio: The way you talk, way you walk! *Edward: The way you talk, way you walk! *Vinicio: HEY! HEY! HEY! *They dance! Making good wine again! *Vinicio: That's how we did it in the old days... *Vinicio: ...we didn't have much, but we were happy. *Vinicio: That stupid dollar... *Emily: Maybe it's not the dollar that caused you to lose your way, Uncle... *Emily: Maybe it was the value you gave it? *Emily gets the wine to Vinicio. *Vinicio tastes the wine. *Vinicio: That wine you made... It really is something, isn't it? Level 47 - Property Value Evelyn and Edward feel at home in Napoli. It will be hard to leave… but do they have to? *Evelyn: Oh, Edward... I know the circumstances aren't ideal... *Evelyn: ...but I LOVE being back in Napoli. *Vinicio dances! *Evelyn: Paige is so happy here, too! *Evelyn: We'll have to take a look at the budget and see when wo can come back. *Evelyn gave a kiss to Edward. *Evelyn: I'll see you later, dear. *Evelyn: I'm going to help Patrick and Francois back at the restaurant. *Evelyn leaves the vineyard. *Paige leaves too. *Edward: Vinicio - do you know a good realtor in town? *Vinicio: You're not thinking of buying that vineyard, are you? *Edward: No... but there is a property I'd like to ask about. *Vinicio: OF course! I'll give you his card. *Edward: And, um... let's keep this between you and I, okay? *Vinicio: What would I tell? My family hates me. *Edward and Vinicio leave the vineyard. Afterward *Evelyn: There, there... I'm sure Vinnie Jr. will come back. *Bianca: No... I know him. *Bianca: It's... It what you wanted, right? *Bianca: I have no one, now! No one! *Bianca keeps crying. *Evelyn: Er… um... Emily - would you pour us some wine? *Emily gets some wine to Evelyn. *Evelyn: Edward, please get off the phone and talk to your sister-in-law! *Edward: Just one moment, honey. *Bianca: You are so lucky, Evelyn. *Bianca: You picked the right brother, that's for sure... *Evelyn: Vinicio loves you, Bianca, I'm sure of it. *Evelyn: He's just lost sight of what's important. *Bianca: Some men get better with age... *Bianca: ...some turn to vinegar - like this wine. *Bianca tastes the wine. *Bianca: This must be from the batch you made with my son. *Emily: Er… actually, it's from a batch made by Dad and Uncle Vinicio. Level 48 - Common Roots Each generation is nothing but a reflection of what came before. *Back in Old Family Restaurant, Edward enters the place. *Edward: Vini… *Vinicio Jr: I know what you're going to say, Uncle... *Vinicio: ...and I appreciate you trying to help, but... *Vinicio: ...you don't know what it's like to live under my father's root. *Edward and Vinicio Jr get up from the table. *Edward: I'm afraid I do, Vinicio. *Edward: Your grandfather... I think he has a fear about providing for us... *Edward: ...and so, he tried to teach us to provide for ourselves. *Edward: It... had a different effect on each of us. *Edward: Anyhow, when he disappeared I thought we'd lost our chance to sort that all out. *Edward: I'm still not sure we will... but at least now we have a chance. *Edward: You never know, son, when you might be robbed of that opportunity. *Vinicio Jr: Robbed? How? *Edward: Life is unpredictable, Vinicio... *Edward: ...you think it's going one way... *Edward: ...'til one day, it doesn't. *Edward and Vinicio Jr. gave a hug. *Vinicio Jr leaves the place. Afterward *Patrick organizes the flowers while Edward is on call. *Edward: Yes, that's right, transfer the full amount. *Edward: I'm buying some real estate here in Italy. *Edward: Thank you, but I've already contacted a realtor... *Edward: ...our house in Snuggford is already on the market. *Patrick leaves the place. *Edward: So... Ready to come back with me to the vineyard? *Vinicio Jr: Uncle Edward... *Vinicio Jr: ...did Grandpa Vito ever tell you he was proud of you? *Edward: Well... No, but- *Vinicio Jr: And do you tell your children that you're proud of them? *Edward: Every chance I get. *Vinicio Jr: I have never heard my father apply those words... *Vinicio Jr: ...to anything other than his vineyard or his bank account. *Vinicio Jr: I'm no longer interested in either. *Vinicio Jr leaves the place. Level 49 - Back in Business! There`s only one thing worse than a restaurant with too few customers… one with too many! *Vinicio and BIanca enter the vineyard. *Vinicio: Bianca, please...! *Bianca: I've made up my mind, Vinicio. Mu son needs me... *Vinici8o and Bianca leave while Edward and Evelyn enter the vineyard. *Evelyn: Edward, dear, what's the matter? *Edward: Hmm? *Edward: Oh! Just thinking about Poppa again. *Edward: It's nothing... I'm fine - really. *Evelyn: Good! Because our financial advisor tried to call me while I was out... *Evelyn: ...you're not playing the stock market again, are you? *Edward: What? Er - no, no not at all. *Edward: I'll call them back, I'm sure it's nothing. *Evelyn: Oh... Okay... *Edward: What if we extended our trip? *Evelyn: Oh, Edward! That'd be wonderful! For how long? *Edward: A long time, perhaps. *Evelyn gave a kiss to Edward. *Evelyn: Great! I'll do some shopping, then. *Evelyn leaves for shopping. *The people visit Vinicio Vineyard. *"Hey - I heard Vinicio is making good wine again." *Edward: Well... *"HEY EVERYBODY, VINICIO STOPPED MAKING HOGWASH!" During the level *Emily delivers the quality wine to the customers! Afterward *Paige has a flower. *Paige: Love you, Grampy! *Edward: Why thank you, sweetheart! *Paige: Put it in the wine! *Emily: OH, no Paige. We don't put the flowers in there. *Edward: Sure, we do! *Vinicio enters the vineyard. He has the wine. *Edward puts something into the bucket. *Edward: As a matter of fact, sometimes we put little girls in the wine, too! *Edward picks Paige up. *Edward: One... *Edward: ...Two... *Edward places Paige down. *Edward: ...Three... *Edward shakes Paige. *Paige: Do it! Do it! *Edward shakes Paige. *'A new wine recipe' *Edward puts Paige down. *Vinicio: Love... The only 'secret' ingredient you need... Level 50 - The Secret Of A Good Wine Just as grapes take time to become good wine, family needs attention to prosper. *Vinicio: Edward... *Vinicio: ...I'm shutting down the vineyard for a while, starting tomorrow. *Edward: Where are you going, Vinicio? *Vinicio: I put my work, money - nearly everything before my family. *Vinicio: I closed off my heart and drove them off - one by one... *Vinicio: It's no wonder our wine tasted terrible. *Emily: It's not too late, Uncle Vinicio. *Vinicio shook his head 'yes'. *Edward: I tried speaking to Junior... I'm afraid I let you down, Vinicio. *Vinicio: No... *Vinicio: ...if anything, I wish I would have followed your example a long time ago. *Edward and Vinicio leave the vineyard. Afterward *Edward: Good luck, Vinicio. *Emily: So, what's the plan? *Vinicio: I'm going to start over - as a husband, a father... *Vinicio: ...and only lastly as a winemaker... *Emily: A toast, then... *Emily: ...to Vinicio! Let love be his guide in all he does! *Vinicio: Oh, and you can tell Poppa I'll see him at the reunion! *Vinicio leaves his vineyard. *The phone call received a call! *Evelyn: Hello? Yes... *Evelyn: What do you mean our account's overdrawn? *Evelyn: But I just checked it two days ago, there was plenty of- *Evelyn: HE DID WHAT? *Evelyn hangs up! *Evelyn: EDWARD!!!